


Elusive

by Evieebun125



Series: The Sheridan Tapes [2]
Category: The Sheridan Tapes
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Season 1 Spoilers, description of drowning, no beta we die like sam bailey, spoilers up to ep 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieebun125/pseuds/Evieebun125
Summary: I figure someone needs to rip the band aid off so im gonna throw my 2 cents inSeason 1 spoilersSam suffers from nightmares, has for as long as he can remember. Having Allen there doesn't stop them but it makes waking up a little more bearable.
Relationships: Sam Bailey/Allen Gott
Series: The Sheridan Tapes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize up front, im not much of a writer but this has been shaking around in my brain and i figure we need a tag on here already :)

Sleep was elusive, it had been for as long as Sam could remember.

No, elusive was the wrong word. Elusive made it seem as though it was out of his reach by something out of his control, but that was wrong. It was him who did all he could to avoid sleep. 

A full pot of coffee sat in its holder at all hours of the day, his sheets cold and messy, devoid of his body for sometimes days at a time.

He only gave in when his head was just beyond fuzzy, his mouth filled with cotton, his eyelids heavier than any weight at the gym. 

It was always worse when he held out for so long. His body was like lead, weighing him down, pinning him in whatever position he manages to crawl into bed at.

Sam’s helpless as his mind drifts away, he’s led along a mental path that spirals down and down and down until he can feel IT.

IT beckons him, IT’s voice devoid of all intonation and yet it was desperate; persistent. He had to resist, he knew he did, even if it was for a reason he could no longer grasp, the fog taking his thoughts away, begging and begging.  
He was so so cold, regardless of his full set of clothes and the thick heat of a blanket draped over him. His jaw aches from the chattering of his teeth, the trembling of his lips. His body overtaken by a chill that seeps deep into his bones.

He doesn’t know how long it lasts; time means nothing when water begins to lap at his back. Soaking through his clothes and his skin.   
The voice never stops, only getting louder, more insistent. 

Hes trapped, being slowly submerged in water that he knows isn't there. His lungs filling with water at a snail’s pace, until finally, finally he’s been swallowed at last.

As the water surrounds him, as the pressure crushes him, holding his chest down denying him breath the voice begins to fade. Its feels satisfied; it feels bad.   
He knows it is.  
The wrongness of its words bares down on him, laughing cruelly at his terrified oxygen deprived mind. Finally, even the terror and wrongness fade as his lungs give out, his body shutting down.

And then; only then can he rest.

He awakes to warmth, the heavy thudding of a heart against his ear. 

Life slowly pouring back into him, the numbness beginning to fade until he can feel callused fingers running through his hair, scrapping absent mindedly at his scalp.

He shifts, just enough where he can hear more than just a heartbeat.

Humming.

Some song he vaguely recognizes hearing on the cruiser radio all the time, the notes are off and it’s the same tune hummed on repeat, the rest of the score forgotten. Everything in its imperfection soothed an ache he couldn’t name.

Allen shifts, pulls back just enough once he realizes Sam’s back in the world of the living.

"Hey sunshine"  
Its cheesy, but it pulls a huff of laughter out of him and the soft smile that graces his boyfriends face melts away any lingering coldness from his bones.

And the soft press of lips against his chase away the fog of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated, Though due to anxiety i rarely respond, but please know any comments you write stay on my dashboard so I may read them and get happy feelings when i'm feeling bad about my writing <333


End file.
